Hidden and Forbidden
by Mah Budiski
Summary: Quando a fina linha entre o amor e o ódio se rompe. Se apaixone pelo inimigo.Deseje o impossível.Sonhe com a aceitação de algo que nunca entenderão.Sofra sozinho.Esconda seus sentimentos.Nunca se culpe, mas culpe o seu coração. A história de quando Gina W
1. A Aposta

Capítulo I – A Aposta

FLASHBACK

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle estavam na mesa da Sonserina gargalhando durante um jantar comum. O motivo da piada era claro para todos: os Weasley.

No dia anterior, Grifinória e Sonserina tiveram um jogo de quadribol muito duro. Além da neve que caía, Rony estava em péssimas condições de jogar por ter passado a noite toda acordado cumprindo detenção porque chamara Snape de narigudo seboso num tom de voz um tanto quanto elevado durante uma aula de poções particularmente chata.

Grifinória ganhara, pois Harry capturara o pomo, mas os Sonserinos não esqueceram como estava o placar antes do "maldito Potter" capturar o pomo.

- Cento e dez a zero? - berrava Draco, para o salão principal todo ouvir - Tem que ser muito tapado, mesmo!

Harry se virou para a mesa da Sonserina.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

Draco e seus amigos continuaram rindo com deboche quando Gina disse:

- Deixa eles, Harry. Não têm um pingo de moral.

Draco parara de rir.

- O que você entende de moral, Weasleyzinha?

O rosto de Gina se contorcia em fúria.

- Muito mais do que você! - gritou ela - Você é baixo, Malfoy. Você faz os outros te venerarem para que possa se sentir alguma coisa. Você é patético, óbvio e insolente demais para convencer os outros com apenas um rostinho bonito!

A profª. Mc Gonagall chegara e parara entre as duas mesas.

- Não quero mais ouviu discussões aqui. - Malfoy estava de pé, encarando Gina com visível ódio. Enquanto a outra estava prestes a pular em cima dele e arrancar aqueles cabelos incrivelmente louros - Cada um tome o seu rumo. Cada um para seus dormitórios.

Gina e Draco continuaram se fuzilando com os olhos, não dando atenção ao que a professora dizia.

- Não ouviram o que eu disse? - disse a professora, com severidade - Mexam-se. Agora.

Gina estreitou os olhos para Malfoy, deu às costas a todos, contornou a mesa da Grifinória e caminhou pisando forte em direção ao Saguão de Entrada.

Draco ficou alguns segundos de pé, ainda encarando o espaço vazio onde outrora estivera Gina, seus olhos azuis brilhando, até que a professora disse:

- Malfoy. Sabe o caminho das masmorras, não? Ou quer um guia?

Draco se levantou, chutou o banco da mesa da Sonserina e desceu as escadas rumo às masmorras.

A professora voltou à mesa dos professores e continuou sua conversa com Dumbledore.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam com olhos cheios de significação, enquanto Rony ainda encava o nada, boquiaberto.

- Nunca vi o Draco ficar tão abalado com insultos. - disse Harry.

- Nem eu. - concordou Hermione, voltando a comer suas torradas.

Rony só conseguiu falar instantes depois, quando se virou para os amigos.

- Nunca vi a Gina tão irritada. Não mesmo. Ela pode ser irônica, mandona e displicente de monte. Mas nunca a vi tão nervosa.

Longe dali, nas masmorras, um garoto loiro pensara na garota que o acabara de desafiar. O que foi aquilo? Aquela discussão? Gina parecia revoltada, e ele, não sabia dizer por que, apenas imóvel, observando e captando tudo para poder ficar lembrando de cada cena na sua cabeça, exatamente ali, deitado no dormitório dos garotos, olhando para o teto de pedra. Sem perceber, Malfoy sorria para ele. Como ela discutira com ele, como enfrentara tudo e todos para defender a família dela. O jeito com que o enfrentara fora impressionante... Cativante... Incrível... Corajoso... Lindo... Inacreditável... Maravilh...

- Draco, tá pensando no que? - perguntou Crabbe, entrando no dormitório e jogando sua gravata num canto.

O rosto de Draco voltou a ser frio como antes.

- Do que te interessa? Pra que você quer saber no que estou pensando?

Crabbe pareceu assustado.

- É que você estava...

- Se quer mesmo saber, estava pensando na audácia daquela Weasley asquerosa. Me enfrentou agora mesmo. Vai ter troco. Era nisso que estava pensando.

Crabbe dá uma risadinha.

- Com um sorriso de idiota na cara? - caçoou Crabbe - Não mesmo...

Malfoy se levantara e segurara a gola de Crabbe.

- Me respeite. Escolha bem suas palavras, seu trasgo nojento e tapado. - soltou Crabbe e passou por ele com um esbarrão, saindo do dormitório com raiva, dando um chute em uma das paredes de pedra. Se o chute foi dolorido, ele não expressou. Sumiu pela passagem, soltando fogo pela ventas. Crabbe deu de ombros e foi se deitar, deixando Malfoy com a vida dele.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Era Natal e Draco passaria as férias natalinas no colégio. Harry e Rony estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória jogando xadrez de bruxo enquanto Malfoy e mais alguns outros caras da Sonserina conversavam.

- Peguei a Nicole Sburn ontem - disse um cara alto, cabelos negros e olhos mais negros ainda - E que garota!

Os sonserinos riram.

- Vou sair com a Edna Peffgeld nessa ida a Hogsmeade. Vocês viram a cintura dela? E aquela boca? - disse outro deles.

Mais risos.

- E você Malfoy? "O Pegador", não é?

Draco disfarçou com um risinho.

- Não preciso ficar contando para um bando de panacas as garotas que eu fico.

- Ui... O Malfoy não quer dizer... - caçoava um - Será que é por que não pega ninguém?

Risos dobrados.

Gina entrou seguida por Luna e Hermione no Salão Principal e se juntaram a Harry e Rony.

- Mamãe acaba de enviar uma carta Rony. Vão visitar Carlinhos de novo. Vamos passar o Natal em Hogwarts, a menos que queira passar o Natal todo trabalhando na loja dos gêmeos.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Luna continuaram conversando distraídos, enquanto na mesa da Sonserina...

- Eu pego quem eu quiser - disse Draco, na hora.

- Pois eu duvido. Precisa provar.

- Ótimo. Eu quero ficar com a Pansy.

Os outros gargalharam mais ainda.

- Ela não conta, Malfoy. Vive arrastando as asas pra você, seria fácil. Como dar doces a uma criança.

Um dos sonserinos disse:

- Nós vamos escolher a garota.

O olho de Draco arregalou. E em poucos segundos, se estreitou maliciosamente.

- É um desafio?

- Entenda como quiser, Malfoy.

Draco soltou uma risadinha de desdém.

- Escolham.

Os garotos olharam ao redor. Então, se entreolharam quando seu olhar passou pela mesa da Grifinória, e então assentiram com a cabeça.

- Ela! - disse um deles, indicando a mesa da Grifinória com a cabeça.

Draco deu uma esticada de pescoço e encenou uma crise de vômitos quando viu Luna, Gina e Hermione. Nem tinha reparado que estavam ali.

- Qual das três?

- A ruiva.

- O que? - disse Malfoy, indignado - Ela é a... argh... Weasley! - ele fez uma cara de nojo.

- Exatamente - disse um sonserino, enquanto os outros riam - Ou será que você não consegue conquistá-la em sete dias, hein Malfoy?

- UMA SEMANA? - gritou Malfoy, fazendo todos os que estavam no salão principal olharem para ele. Então ele baixou o tom de voz para uma histérica, aguda e pervertida - Uma semana?

- Você é surdo ou o que, Malfoy?

Draco respirou fundo, franziu a testa.

- Tudo bem.

Os outros riram - "Essa eu quero ver!".


	2. A Proposta

Capítulo II – A Proposta

Hermione e Gina estavam sentadas, encostadas em uma árvore, observando a lula gigante no lago.

Harry chegou e se sentou ao lado de Hermione, passando o braço em volta dela e recebendo um beijo no rosto.

Gina abafou um risinho, disse "com licença" e saiu andando. A escola estava praticamente vazia. Muitos alunos tinham ido passar as férias de Natal em suas casas. Gina entrou no Saguão quando foi surpreendida por uma voz arrastada e desdenhosa.

- Oi, Gina.

A ruiva continuou andando, cruzando o Saguão rumo às escadas, fingindo que ele não estava ali e disfarçando sua surpresa por ele tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome.

- Oi! - disse ele - Eu tô falando com você, sabia?

Gina continuou andando, começando a se estressar, Malfoy atrás dela.

- Onde está a educação? - disse Draco, começando a ficar furioso com o fato de Gina o estar ignorando completamente.

Gina respondeu num tom ríspido e irritado, ainda andando sem olhar para trás.

- Não tenho obrigação alguma de ser educada com você. E se você não se importa, a hora não é uma das melhores para ter um Malfoy desprezível andando atrás de mim. Afinal, nunca é hora de se ter um Malfoy andando atrás de mim.

Draco fingiu que não ouviu e continuou seguindo Gina.

- Será que você não pode conversar civilizadamente, garota?

Ainda andando decidida e num ritmo mais rápido, Gina respondeu:

- Não quero ter uma conversa com você, seja ela civilizada ou não. Se ser seguida por você já não estava nos meus planos, conversar com você, então...

Draco correu, passou por Gina e parou na frente dela.

Ela virou os olhos para o teto e então os fechou com força, como se isso a ajudasse a não enlouquecer de raiva.

- Saia do meu caminho ou eu passo por cima de você.

- Não seria nada mau, sabia? - comentou Draco, com cara de quem estava imaginando como era se sentir atropelado pela Gina - Deve ser muito bom. Na verdade, eu ia te propor uma coisa... Você não gostaria de me acompanhar a Hogsmeade?

Gina abriu os olhos, levantou a mão e deu um tapa na cara de Draco.

- Seu nojento e ridículo! Não ouse dirigir mais nenhuma palavra sequer a mim.

Ela continuou andando e entrou no primeiro banheiro feminino que apareceu.

Tempo depois, ainda pensando na ousadia de Malfoy de falar com ela e ainda por cima cantá-la, entrou na sala comunal e encontrou Hermione sentada em uma das poltronas lendo um livro, com vários pergaminhos no seu colo. Harry estava debruçado no encosto da poltrona olhando o livro que ela lia. "Malfoy deve ter mesmo me atrasado, Hermione e Harry estavam lá embaixo e chegaram aqui antes de mim", pensou Gina. A outro canto, Simas e Dino jogavam xadrez de bruxo e Rony assistia empolgado.

- Isso! - gritou ele - Muito bom, Simas. Olha ali, olha ali... Aquela ali.. Ah, não! - berrou ele quando uma torre foi destruída.

- Dá pra calar a boca, Ronald? - disse Hermione, rispidamente - Eu tô estudando.

- É férias, Hermione! - disse Rony, assustado - Deixa de ser ridícula!

A garota preferiu ignorá-lo. Gina sentou-se defronte a Hermione. Harry a olhou e Hermione fez o mesmo.

- Algum problema, Gina? - perguntou Hermione, colocando a pena que tinha na mão sobre o braço da poltrona.

- O pior de todos - respondeu ela. Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha e HarrHarry contornou a poltrona e se sentou no chão, aos pés de Hermione. - Malfoy.

- O que tem ele? - perguntou Harry.

- Me seguiu do saguão até o 4° andar.

- Pra que? - disse Hermione, intrigada. Longe dali, Dino parou de jogar e olhava a garota. Rony, que estava com os punhos no ar para comemorar uma peça destruída, assim ficou, observando Gina.

- Nada demais... - murmurou ela - Só pra atormentar mesmo. Nunca vai parar de nos atormentar.

Então, a vida na sala comunal voltou ao normal. Hermione continuou lendo, mas estava tendo alguns problemas para se concentrar na leitura com Harry a olhando com aqueles olhos espantosamente verdes e um sorriso bobo. O jogo de xadrez continuou. Mas Gina parecia encantada em olhar as chamas crepitarem na lareira. E também muito entretida em ver o céu cheio de nuvens pela janela.

- Melhor irmos almoçar se quisermos pegar alguma comida decente - exclamou Rony

Longe dali, nas masmorras...

- Não vai ser nada fácil - disse Draco para Crabbe e Goyle - Aquela garota é irritada demais.

- Está com medo da Weasley? Vai desistir?

- Claro que não, seu tapado. Nunca. Eu não desisto nunca. - disse Malfoy, passando a mão pelo rosto para ver se a dor do tapa cessava um pouco - Não quero virar motivo de piada deles - e disse, indicando os alunos do sétimo ano quem propusera ele de "pegar" Gina.

Durante o almoço, Gina não tocou sequer no prato de comida, o que de certa forma intrigou seus amigos. Rony pareceu simplesmente surpreso. Harry parecia preocupado. Hermione, desconfiada. Gina fazia de tudo para desviar o olhar dos amigos e olhar para outro canto, mas sempre se repreendia observando a mesa da Sonserina no seu subconsciente.

Estavam novamente reunidos na Sala Comunal. Gina tentava, de todas as formas, arrumar algo para fazer e se distrair. Afinal, por que estava tão preocupada? Aquela indireta ridícula foi apenas mais um jeito idiota que Malfoy arranjara para encher o saco. Hermione estava, como sempre, com um livro na mão, mas de vez em quando, olhava Gina por cima do livro ou virava o pescoço para ver Harry.

Rony, Harry e Simas estavam conversando sobre quadribol e Dino fora buscar alguns pôsteres de times de futebol (trouxas).

Então Hermione se levantou num pulo.

- Onde você vai? - perguntou Harry.

- Visitar os elfos na cozinha. Alguém vai?

Rony abriu a boca, feliz para responder, e Hermione continuou ao ver que ele ia falar.

- Estou indo para ver como eles estão, se estão todos bem e para visitar Dobby e Winky. Não para comer. Afinal, almoçamos a poucas horas.

Rony fechou a boca, derrotado. Ninguém falou nada.

- Harry! - perguntou Hermione, triste. Harry fez uma cara de desculpas e fez que não com a cabeça. - Gina!

A ruiva se levantou. Ali estava uma ótima oportunidade de se distrair.

- Eu vou com você, Mione. - disse ela, sorrindo.

Hermione bateu palmas.

- Legal! Vamos então?

As duas cruzaram o buraco do retrato e foram caminhando pelos corredores, sem trocar uma só palavra. Gina andava olhando para seus próprios pés. O clima estava péssimo. Hermione tentava puxar algum assunto, mas Gina apenas fazia que sim ou que não com a cabeça.

- O que tá havendo, Gina? - perguntou Hermione - Você não tá normal. Desde aquela hora que você entrou correndo na Sala Comunal você ficou desse jeito.

- Não é nada, Mione.

As duas estavam cruzando o Saguão para seguir para pegar o corredor até a cozinha quando alguém esbarrou com as duas.

- Ai, me descul... - começou Hermione, distraída. Mas era Draco - Sai da frente, Malfoy.

- Calma lá, sua sangue-ruim. Olha o respeito. - Malfoy se voltou para Gina. - E aí, Gina? Pensou na proposta? - ele deu uma piscadela, ignorando a cara de confusa de Hermione.

Gina arregalou os olhos e foi ficando cara vez mais corada. Queria olhar para Hermione, mas não conseguia. Então, simplesmente saiu andando deixando Hermione e Draco para trás. Hermione fez uma careta para o garoto e correu atrás da amiga.

- O que... - começou Hermione, mas Gina interrompeu.

- Não pergunte - disse Gina.

Hermione fechou a boca. Tornou a abri-la.

- Dane-se! O que foi aquilo? - disse ela num gritinho histérico, pegando Gina pelo braço e fazendo-a parar de andar para olhar para ela - Que proposta? O que tá havendo? Ele tá te chantageando, ou algo assim?

Gina fez que não com a cabeça.

- Qual foi a proposta?

Gina sacudiu a cabeça com violência e continuou a andar.

- GINA! - gritou Hermione, e acelerou o passo.

- Hermione, você não viu nada, não sabe de nada, não ouviu nada, certo? - disse Gina.

- Mas se ele está te ameaçando, você tem que contar pra alguém! Se ele está fazendo algum tipo de chantagem, sei lá! Conta pra mim, fala com seu irmão, com o Harry... A gente pode te ajudar...

- Ele não tá fazendo nada disso.

- Pressionando, então? Amolando?

- Pára, Mione. Não me pergunte mais nada e não conte pra ninguém, por favor.

Gina parou de andar.

- Quer saber, não quero mais ver elfo nenhum. Eu vou voltar pra sala comunal e vou dormir.

Gina deu meia volta e começou a fazer o caminho de volta.

- Mas ainda são cinco horas! Você vai dormir por quanto tempo? Não vai jantar?

Gina continuou andando: - Não se preocupa comigo, Mione.

E sumiu pelo corredor, deixando Hermione confusa e perplexa.

Gina subiu correndo as escadas do dormitório, ignorando os amigos perguntando "Tudo bem?", "O que aconteceu?", "Senta aqui com a gente" e se jogando na sua cama.

"Não pode ser verdade, Malfoy estava de brincadeira. Ele não espera mesmo que eu vá com ele pra Hogsmeade. Ridículo, imbecil, patético. Ele está armando alguma coisa, só pode. E eu não vou cair nessa, não vou. Garoto retardado."

E adormeceu quando alguns raios leves de sol ainda entravam pela janela e batiam diretamente em seu rosto, sem acordar para jantar nem nada.


	3. Beijo Roubado

Capítulo III – Beijo Roubado

No outro dia de manhã durante o café, Gina ainda estava pasma com a atitude de Malfoy do dia anterior. Sabia que ele estava brincando, enchendo o saco, mentindo e depois rindo pelas costas dela. Ela deu uma sacudida com a cabeça pensando que com isso tiraria esses pensamentos doentios da cabeça, mas não era tão simples. Ainda mais porque Draco tinha acabado de entrar no Salão e de se sentar-se à mesa da Sonserina.

Gina o estava observando sem perceber, como se estivesse apenas encarando o vazio, mas estava na verdade mergulhada nos olhos azuis do garoto e pensando, afinal, o que ele estaria pensando. Ou querendo. Ou simplesmente planejando, armando. E ali ela ficara até levar um cutucão de Hermione, seguido de um sussurro.

- Tá fazendo o que? - perguntou Hermione.

Gina, então voltou à realidade e viu que Malfoy estava a olhando também, e sorrindo. Mas, como sempre, de uma forma desdenhosa. Gina tratou de desviar os olhos para o seu prato, com raiva.

- Nada, não. Só pensando.

- Aham, pensando sim - disse Hermione séria.

Gina deu uma última olhada para Draco, que agora gargalhava com seus amigos antes de levar outro cutucão de Hermione.

- Que que foi agora? - perguntou Gina, encarando Hermione.

- Preciso falar com você.

Hermione se levantou da mesa da Grifinória e puxou Gina pelas vestes até o Saguão de Entrada.

- O que está acontecendo, Gina? - disse Hermione, num sussurro sufocado.

- Como assim?

Hermione a lançou um olhar cheio de incredulidade.

- Você não precisa esconder nada de mim. Ontem teve aquela história maluca de uma proposta com o Malfoy. E agora você estava olhando para ele!

Gina ficou pálida.

- Não, não estava - respondeu a ruiva, sem se alterar.

- E ele tava olhando pra você - completou Hermione, muito séria.

Gina ficou calada. Hermione continuou.

- O que tá havendo? Ele ainda tá te pressionando, não está? Você estava olhando pra ele.

- Você pirou, Hermione? - sibilou Gina, o rosto contorcido em fúria. - Deixa de falar bobeiras, que absurdo! Se eu estava mesmo olhando pra ele, foi sem perceber, eu tava só pensando - Gina olhava para tudo menos para os olhos de Hermione. Sabia que se fizesse isso, Hermione perceberia na hora o que estava acontecendo. Mas Gina não podia deixar ninguém saber o que estava acontecendo se nem ao menos ela própria sabia. Gina estava confusa e não queria falar sobre isso com Hermione nem com ninguém.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo se um dia quiser se abrir, Gina. Sou sua amiga. - Hermione se virou e foi caminhando até a porta do Salão Principal, deixando para trás uma Gina furiosa, mas ainda assim, muito, muito confusa.

Gina decidiu fazer algumas redações que os professores haviam pedido para depois das férias até a hora do almoço. Mas isso era tão difícil. Era muito difícil. Ela não se concentrava, seu cérebro parecia que tinha tirado férias junto com ela. Seus pensamentos estavam longe. Afinal de contas, o que estava acontecendo? Ela decidira então, tirar isso a limpo. Não poderia ficar nessa agonia. Iria descobrir o que Malfoy estava tramando e era pra já. Jogou os pergaminhos para um lado e se levantou.

Mas, por onde começar? Como começar? O que fazer? Ela não tinha como entrar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina para espiar. E não sabia aonde mais poderia encontrá-lo. Então decidira. Iria aceitar o tal convite de ir a Hogsmeade com ele para ver de uma vez por todas o que ele queria. Parecia loucura, mas ela não via outro jeito de resolver essa situação. E pedir ajuda é que ela não ia.

Ela desceu para almoçar junto com Hermione, Parvati, Harry, Rony, Simas, Dino, Lilá e Colin. Chegando ao Salão, Gina vislumbrou uma figura alta de cabelos longos, louros e ondulantes correndo até ela, sorridente.

- Gina! - exclamou Luna, abraçando a amiga - Desculpa não ter falado com você antes, eu estava fazendo umas coisas para o meu pai. Como você vai?

O resto dos que estavam com Gina foram para a mesa e Gina começou a conversar com Luna.

- Mais ou menos. E você?

- Mais ou menos por que?

- Não é nada, não.

- É sim, você tá triste. O que houve?

Gina poderia até contar a Luna sobre o que Malfoy estava possivelmente tramando. Sabia que podia confiar em Luna, afinal era uma de suas duas melhores amigas. A outra era Hermione. Gina sabia que se pedisse para Hermione não contar para mais ninguém, ela também não contaria. Mas agora que ela e Harry estavam juntos, ela podia muito bem contar a Harry. E Harry a Rony, e aí a situação complicava. Mas Gina tinha esperanças de que Malfoy a lembrasse novamente da proposta na hora do almoço, e não queria se atrasar conversando com Luna. Afinal, ela precisaria aceitar o convite de ir com ele a Hogsmeade para descobrir o que estava planejando.

- Não é nada de importante, Luna. Não se preocupe. Conversamos mais tarde, tudo bem?

Luna fez que sim. Deu tchau e foi para a mesa da Corvinal. Assim fez Gina, e se sentou ao lado de Rony, de frente com Hermione e Harry, na mesa da Grifinória.

O almoço transcorreu normalmente, mas nada de Draco dar nenhum mínimo sinal.

"Melhor assim", pensou Gina, satisfeita. "Esqueceu a palhaçada que ele tava pensando em armar pra mim."

E tudo voltou ao normal para a ruiva. Bom, pelo menos por enquanto...

Gina subiu as escadarias de mármore e entrou na biblioteca. O time de quadribol iria treinar mais tarde e ela resolveu ler um pouco pra distrair e relaxar. Sentou-se em um dos bancos e enfiou a cara no primeiro livro que encontrou pela frente. Aquilo foi algo que aprendera com Hermione. "Um livro nunca faz mal. É a melhor coisa que existe para se distrair, adquirir conhecimento, relaxar, acalmar, tranqüilizar, fazer refletir melhor...". Mas Gina nem estava prestando atenção. Mesmo vendo que Malfoy desistira de encher o saco, ficou curiosa pra saber o que ele estava tramando. Ela estava muito distraída mesmo, mas não a ponto de não notar que alguém loiro trajando vestes da sonserina se escorregou para o banco de frente a ela.

- O que está fazendo com esse livro? - perguntou Malfoy, com um tom zombeteiro encarando a capa do livro e lendo o título - "Por que gnomos nunca aprendem"? Parece fascinante... Pra que você tá lendo isso?

Gina fechou o livro com um estrondo. Ela mal sabia o que estava lendo. Pra que, então, nem se fala... Mas, pelo menos Malfoy iria convidá-la para Hogsmeade novamente. E isso seria bom para que descobrisse a intenção dele.

- Eu não estava lendo. De fato, eu estava... - então ela parou e encarou Draco - Peraí, tá falando comigo por que?

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Bom, eu... Bem, é que... - ele parecia estar procurando uma resposta convincente - É que você está me devendo uma resposta. E como não tem nada na sua testa dizendo "não fale comigo", então pensei que...

- Pensou errado. - disse Gina, rispidamente, guardando o livro em uma das prateleiras e começando a andar. Para sua infelicidade, porém um pouco de felicidade, Malfoy a seguia. - Vai começar a me seguir de novo. - disse ela, com um suspiro cansado.

- Vou. - respondeu ele prontamente.

Gina resolveu fazer o jogo dele. Parou e se virou para ele. Se ele não tivesse parado em tempo, teriam esbarrado.

- Por que? - perguntou Gina. - Por quê está me seguindo?

- A pergunta ideal seria pra quê... - respondeu o garoto, estreitando os olhos.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha, indiscutivelmente para saber a resposta. Estava ansiosa. Ele iria falar novamente se ela não queria ir com ele a Hogsmeade. Ela não queria de jeito nenhum, mas queria saber porque o interesse repentino.

- Pra que então, você está me seguindo? - perguntou a ruiva, furiosa.

- Pra isso. - e então sem aviso, Draco a puxou para um beijo.

Isso era inesperado. Era realmente inesperado. Era tudo completamente diferente do que Gina conhecia, imaginava, ou até sonhava, mas ela se debatia com força e conseguiu o empurrar para longe.

- VOCÊ É DOIDO? VOCÊ É IDIOTA? VOCÊ É O QUE? - berrou Gina apontando o dedo com força para ele.

Draco foi recuando devagar, Gina avançando com o dedo apontado a ele como faz uma mãe que dá uma bronca num filho.

- O que você pensa que fez? - sibilou Gina - Quem você pensa que é? Seu imundo patético. Imbecil! - e Draco levou outro tapa antes de observar uma Gina completamente fora de si correr desesperada escada à cima.

Gina faltou ao treino de quadribol e ficou no banheiro chorando. Hermione, Harry e Rony estavam no campo de quadribol e só voltaram de noite pro Salão da Grifinória.

- Cadê a minha irmã? - perguntou Rony, olhando por toda a sala comunal.

- Deve estar por aí - disse Harry. Ele soltou a mão de Hermione e subiu para o dormitório para guardar a vassoura. A garota olhou para a sala comunal, intrigada. Onde estaria Gina?

Hermione disse a Rony que avisasse a Harry que ela já estaria de volta. Então, voltou a cruzar o buraco do retrato para procurar Draco Malfoy. Ele poderia muito bem estar aborrecendo Gina novamente, ou até pior. Poderia estar fazendo chantagens ou até colocar ela em perigo. Malfoy era muito capaz disso.

Ela saiu andando pelos corredores. Sabia que aquilo era uma idiotice. Quantos milhares de corredores não havia em Hogwarts e ela esperando topar com Malfoy justamente nos poucos que ela andara. Mas ela encontrou alguém que não esperava. Luna parecia aflita.

- Hermione! - gritou ela, quando a avistou cruzando o corredor em frente.

Luna correu até ela.

- Estava mesmo querendo falar com você. A Gina passou praticamente a tarde inteira no banheiro chorando - disse Luna, muito rápido. Ela estava muito nervosa - Não disse por que e me mandou sumiu quando tentei falar com ela.

Hermione franziu a testa.

- Em que banheiro?

Luna saiu correndo e Hermione foi atrás, até chegarem em um dos banheiros das meninas. Um banheiro que costumava estar interditado no seu segundo ano.

- Ah, então ela veio chorar com a Murta? - disse Hermione, num tom irônico - Ela não tá aí, Luna. Ela simplesmente odeia esse banheiro. - Hermione sentiu um arrepio repentino - Deve trazer péssimas lembranças pra ela. Ela definitivamente não está aí.

- Até hoje você ainda não acredita em mim, garota? Entra logo. - Luna empurrou Hermione para dentro do banheiro e entrou atrás dela. Então apontou para um dos box.

Hermione caminhou até ele, bateu na porta e disse:

- Gina!

Nada.

- Você tá aí?

Nada.

- Ela não tá aqui. - disse Hermione, aborrecida.

- Abra a porta, então. - disse a loira, em tom de desafio.

A porta se destrancou e Gina saiu de lá enxugando as lágrimas. Os olhos estavam inchados.

- Gina! - exclamou Hermione, tentando abraçá-la, mas ela se desvencilhou. Correu até uma parede e se encostou à ela de frente.

- O que tá acontecendo, Gina? - perguntou Luna, apreensiva.

A ruiva se virou para as amigas.

- Vocês tem que jurar que não vão contar pra ninguém.

- Claro que não vamos! - exclamou Luna, depressa. E então olhou para Hermione, que simplesmente balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Ótimo! - disse Gina, enxugando as lágrimas - Foi o Malfoy. Ele me beijou.

Silêncio. Gina com os olhos queimando de fúria. Luna com a boca entre aberta o olhos mais arregalados que o normal, se é que isso era possível. Hermione com os olhos estreitos e mordendo os lábios inferiores com uma ruga de preocupação na testa.

Ninguém disse nada por um longo tempo. Então, Gina falou.

- Melhor eu ir andando, tenho coisas pra fazer e...

Mas Hermione e Luna agarraram cada uma em um braço de Gina e a puxaram de volta para onde estava.

- Que foi? - exclamou Gina - Não vêem que eu preciso de um tempo? Eu preciso pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, eu preciso refletir, preciso ficar sozinha por uns...

- Gina, durante essas férias todas você não tem feito nada além de ficar sozinha pensando. - exclamou Hermione - Isso vai te prejudicar muito, pode te enlouquecer, te deixar doente, você mal tem comido!

- Aja mais e pense menos, Gina. Faça logo o que tem que fazer para resolver essa situação! - disse Luna, em tom de consolo - Senão isso não vai acabar nunca. E pode acabar virando depressão.

- Depressão é sério - disse Hermione, com cara de severa para Gina.

- Eu faria o que tem que fazer pra resolver tudo isso! - gritou Gina - SE EU SOUBESSE! Eu estou perdida, não sei o que falar, o que fazer, o que pensar, o que sentir... Eu tô me sentindo vazia, num vácuo... Um nada, um...

- Não tem o que pensar, Gina. - disse Hermione. Então ela e Luna encheram Gina de sugestões. - Dê um fora no Malfoy.

- Conte para o Rony.

- Ameace de lhe dar um soco na cara dele.

- Dê um soco na cara dele sem avisar mesmo.

- Fale para ele nunca mais aparecer na sua frente.

- Derrube ele da vassoura no quadribol.

- Procure Dumbledore.

- Já chega - suspirou Gina, cansada - Eu poderia fazer essas coisas se eu soubesse exatamente o que sinto. Preciso me compreender antes de começar a tomar providências. Agora, se não se importam, vou dormir.

- De novo? - exclamou Hermione - Você tá passando mais tempo trancada naquele dormitório dormindo do que fora dele!

Gina passou pelas amigas sem dar sinal que registrara o que Hermione dissera e desapareceu no corredor.

Hermione e Luna se entreolharam e alguns segundo depois foram andando pelo corredor.

- Não acredito que Draco Malfoy a beijou - disse Luna, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu também não. Não foi sincero, não foi real. Ele não é capaz de sentir afeto por ninguém, aquele verme. - disparou Hermione, com raiva.

- Gina está muito abalada. - comentou Luna.

- Claro que está... E não é para menos, não acha? Um cara que vêm discutindo, implicando, causando confusões com toda a família dela e criando problemas para ela e todos que a cercam há quase 5 anos vem e lhe dá um beijo sem mais nem menos.

- Não faz nenhum pingo de sentido. Queria saber o que o Malfoy está tramando dessa vez.

- Eu também. Mas já tá ficando tarde e é melhor a gente voltar para os nossos dormitórios. Se a coisa ficar pior, amanhã tentaremos descobrir.

Luna fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu andando. Hermione entrou na sala comunal. Nenhum vestígio de ninguém. Então subiu para os dormitórios e foi dormir.


	4. Verdade?

Capítulo IV – Verdade?

No outro dia cedo, Gina apareceu para o café com uma aparência bem melhor e ligeiramente animada.

- Tá feliz assim por quê? - perguntou Rony, embolando as palavras, com a boca cheia de torrada e ovos mexidos com bacon.

Gina deu com os ombros.

- Não tô feliz... Só não tô desanimada.

- E por quê estaria desanimada? - perguntou Rony.

Gina o encarou.

- É um interrogatório ou o quê? Porque se for um interrogatório, me avise. Num tô a fim de perder tempo com isso.

Rony voltou a comer. Hermione encarou Gina e a ruiva desviou os olhos, de cabeça baixa. Harry lia o Profeta Diário.

- Veja só isso! - disse Harry, entregando o jornal na mão de Hermione. Ela passou os olhos depressa pela matéria e foi empalidecendo cada vez mais.

Gina e Rony esticaram o pescoço para ver. Uma grande caveira com uma cobra no lugar da língua se movia levemente sobre uma casa. Uma casa que não era nada estranha para nenhum deles.

- Acho que eu conheço esse lugar... - disse Rony, baixo e devagar, como se tentasse lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Claro que conhece! - exclamou Hermione, que começou a ler a matéria - "Nesta noite, houve um ataque de Comensais da Morte de Você-Sabe-Quem a uma casa no meio de um vilarejo trouxa. A casa do endereço Largo Grimmauld número 12 estava vazia exceto por duas mulheres e um elfo doméstico. O elfo doméstico se negou a dizer se Você-Sabe-Quem estivera ou não no local, mas teve o prazer de contar à imprensa de primeira mão o que houve com as mulheres. Uma das duas mulheres foi morta, outra foi seqüestrada. Ninfadora Tonks, auror do Ministério foi assassinada por um feitiço..." - Hermione começou a chorar, jogando o jornal no meio da mesa e se debruçando na mesma. Harry a abraçou, enquanto Gina olhava de esguelha para o jornal sobre a mesa, com um olhar que dizia com todas as letras que ela queria ler o resto, mas temia o que leria. Rony estava de queixo caído.

Em poucos minutos, um burburinho enorme tomou conta do Salão Principal. Parecia que todos já tinham lido a matéria, e cada vez mais rostos se viravam em direção a Rony e Gina. Achando muito estranho, Gina pegou o jornal e continuou lendo. "... assassinada por um feitiço maligno e Molly Weasley foi levada pelos Comensais". Gina deixou escapar um lamento antes de começar a chorar. Então, Rony pegou o jornal e continuou.

- "O elfo doméstico chamado por Monstro disse: 'Os homens só queriam levar a ruiva gorda. A outra pentelha tentou impedir e acabou morta. Bem-feito às duas. '".

Dumbledore se levantou.

- Srta. Weasley! Sr. Weasley - bradou, e em seguida fez um gesto - Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger. Venham.

Os quatro se levantaram. Dumbledore andou até uma porta que ficava por trás da mesa dos professores, onde Harry e os outros campeões do Torneio Tribruxo foram assim que foram escolhidos pelo Cálice. Abriu a porta para que eles pudessem entrar, entrou em seguida e fechou a porta.

Andou até uns sofás que estavam ali e fez sinal para se sentarem. Assim fizeram.

- Lamento muito. Ninguém lamenta mais do que eu. Sabemos que os Comensais estavam interessados apenas em Molly. Portanto, isso nos faz concluir que talvez, apenas talvez, lembrem-se, vocês dois - e apontou para Rony e Gina - estejam correndo perigo. Claro que não aqui em Hogwarts. Mas devo pedir que não vão mais ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade e saiam do castelo apenas se muito necessário, não queremos correr riscos. Quanto à mãe de vocês, o resto da Ordem da Fênix já está em operação de resgate, e é possível que esteja conosco em breve. Quanto à senhorita Tonks... - e parou ali. Respirou profundamente. - Não podemos fazer mais nada.

Hermione começou a chorar novamente. Gina estava petrificada, porém as lágrimas escorriam. Rony estava segurando a cabeça com as mãos e Harry não sabia a quem dar apoio. Segurou a mão de Hermione, deu umas palmadas nas costas de Rony e lançou um olhar de solidariedade para Gina antes de encarar Dumbledore.

- O que foi, Harry?

- O que querem com a Sra. Weasley?

Rony levantou a cabeça.

Dumbledore respirou fundo e pareceu muito cansado.

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso agora, Harry. Não seria adequado para o momento. Conversamos mais tarde. Quero que fiquem na escola, não saiam tentando procurar Molly Weasley, a Ordem já está fazendo isso e com uma estratégia. Conheço os três muito bem e sei que iriam querer mais do que tudo a ajudar e tentar resolver isso, mas peço a vocês que não interfiram no trabalho da Ordem da Fênix. Qualquer interferência pode por toda a estratégia deles a perder. Quero que continuem com sua vida normal, evitando sair do castelo o máximo possível. É para o seu próprio bem, mais tarde irão entender. Agora, podem ir.

Rony se levantou, puxou Gina pela mão e foi andando até a porta. Harry se levantou também e esticou sua mão para Hermione. Ela a segurou e deixou o garoto conduzi-la até a saída. Estava muito abalada e com os olhos inchados. Mas não ganhava de Gina, que não falara nada desde quando leram o artigo do Profeta Diário e agora estava completamente branca. Ao cruzarem o Salão, todas as cabeças se viraram para eles.

- Ainda querem tomar café? Acho que o clima não está muito bom. Ainda estão com fome? - sussurrou Harry para os outros, que fizeram que não. E decidiram que voltariam para o Salão Comunal. Mas algo os impediu.

Draco Malfoy chegou até eles no meio do Saguão, ao pé da escada, andando devagar e sem arrastar os pés, como geralmente fazia. Gina começou a respirar freneticamente e olhou para Hermione, que a lhe confortou com um olhar "finge-que-não-tá-vendo-ele".

- Se você veio até aqui para encher nossos ouvidos com bobagens, melhor nem abrir a boca - exclamou Rony, apontando a varinha para Draco.

O louro afastou alguns passos e parecia verdadeiramente assustado e surpreso.

- Calma, calma, Weasley - exclamou ele, com sinceridade - Não vim aborrecer ninguém!

- Some daqui, Malfoy - disse Harry.

- Eu vim dizer que lamento muito, e dar meus pêsam... - começou Draco, antes de Gina dizer:

-Vai embora, Malfoy. - ela disse isso com uma voz cansada e com os olhos fechados.

- Gina, pensa no que eu te disse. Pensa no que fiz. Por favor... É verdade! Eu juro.

Gina engoliu a seco, evitando o máximo que podia para não olhar para os amigos.

- Vai embora, Malfoy. - repetiu, entredentes.

Draco olhou para ela e se afastou sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Droga, pensou Gina. Tudo estava dando tão errado. Sua mãe... e ainda tinha essa história do Draco. Verdade? O que era verdade? Será que não havia plano algum? Não era possível. Ela estava muito curiosa, queria saber o que ele queria. E a ida à Hogsmeade seria no dia seguinte. Então, se lembrou que não teria visitas ao povoado para ela.

- Gina, o que foi aquilo? - exclamou Rony, furioso.

- Não foi nada. - disse a ruiva, olhando para o chão. - Esquece, Rony. O Malfoy está só tentando irritar a gente, não está vendo?

Rony olhou para Gina, que percebeu que Harry procurava o olhar de Hermione com um pouco de confusão. Hermione retribuiu o mesmo olhar de confusão, porém, cheio de significação também.

- Vamos subir? - sugeriu Hermione. E os quatro voltaram à costumeira rotina de férias no Salão Comunal.


End file.
